world_elite_wrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
The Enterprise
The Enterprise (also known by the name The Revolution) is a professional wrestling stable in World Elite Wrestling that consists of "The Boss" and "Chairman of the Board" M.J. Hunter, The active wrestler and Co-Chairman of the Board Kevin Hunter, Allison Knight, The Bodyguard Leakee Reigns, Jay Hunter, Kyle O'Brien and Chris Hunter, in July 2015, Shawn Jenkins signed with the group, but is currently unsigned with any promotions. Kevin Hunter is a former WEW Television Champion and WEW Universal Champion, the group is set on Kevin Hunter becoming World Champion in WEW, and taking over the company. In 2014, Talia Hunter left the stable and the company. History Formation World Elite Wrestling Debut and Championship pursuit (2014-present) The Enterprise made their debut along with Kevin Hunter during his return to the company, they have recently made their thoughts on Taking over the company and for Kevin Hunter to become the WEW World Champion. Hunter defeated Victor Mills on the September 19, 2014 episode of Anarchy, he told the WEW fans that it was the start of his hunt, to end the reign of the longest WEW World Champion. On the September 26, 2014 episode of Adrenaline it was announced that Hunter would face off against Eli Jones. October 27, 2014 it was announced that Chris Hunter and Leakee Reigns signed a contract to be a tag team representing The Enterprise stable. In November 2014 Brooklyn Lawson joined the team. It was announced for the November 7 episode's of Adrenaline and Anarchy that Leakee Reigns and Chris Hunter will make their debut by facing Ryan Henderson (vs. Leakee Reigns) and Adrian Jobs (vs. Chris Hunter). It was announced on the same show Reigns was defeated by Henderson, that Chris Hunter and Leakee Reigns would face Daniel Richards in a Handicap match for the WEW Tag Team Championship, but were unsuccessful in gaining the titles. Kevin Hunter competed in a battle royal match for the WEW Championship but was unsuccessful, he told an ammount of WEW sources that he is not done with either of the WEW or WEW World Championship's, in December 2014, Chris Hunter stated his intentions not only to be WEW Tag Team Champions with a member of the Enterprise, but would also go for the WEW Titan Championship, at the same time Leakee Reigns states the same about the Tag Team Championships, but also put his intentions and sights on the WIW Universal Championship. In January 2015, it was announced Talia left the stable and the company, Kevin Hunter also announced the new attraction of Allison Knight. On the January 9, 2015 episode of Adrenaline (the supershow special), The Enterprise's Leakee Reigns and Chris Hunter defeated Venom (Emily Pison and Milla Sheva). It was announced that Kyle O'Brien had signed a WEW contract and will be the new tag team partner for Chris Hunter, while at the same time it was announced that Leakee Reigns would begin to fight for the WEW Universal Championship. On the February 23, 2015 episode of Animosity Supershow, Kyle O'Brien made his debut with a win over Mason Wolfe, later that evening Chris Hunter defeated former Titan Champion Randy Fields. On the March 6, 2015 episode of Super Adrenaline, Chris Hunter teamed with Leakee Reigns once more to defeat #TeamJandi (Andi Valentine & Julian Valentine), that same evening Matthew Hunter begin to "find more members" for the faction, talking to Equinox. It was announced that at Free Fall 2 Fury, Chris Hunter and Kyle O'Brien will be involved in a fatal four way Tables, Tables, Ladders and Chairs match for the WEW Tag Team Championship, also involving champions, The Natural Born Killaz, #TeamJandi and The Henderson's, they were however unsuccessful in winning the titles, later that evening it was revealed that Kevin Hunter would be making his return to the company soon, still with his sights on the WEW World Championship. On the April 17 episode of Super-Adrenaline, Kevin Hunter continued his chase fore the World title by defeated Karolina Graf in the first round of the WEW World Championship tournament, while Leakee Reigns continued his chase and feud with WEW Universal Champion Stefan Raab over the WEW Universal Championship. On the June 5, 2015 (Tape Delay) episode of Super-Adrenaline, Enterprise's tag team, Chris Hunter and Kyle O'Brien defeated Brian James and Vantage. In 2015, two masked men aligned with the Enterprise, they have yet to be revealed. Total Wrestling Entertainment Debut (2015-present) Hunter and O'Brien would leave the company in August 2015, Kevin Hunter would return with Allison Knight and the other members of the Enterprise being "manager" and/or having non-wrestler roles for the promotion at this time. Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation Hunter's reemergence and Enterprise debut (2015-present) It would be announced that Kevin Hunter would be making his return to the ECWF along with Allison Knight, Kyle O'Brien and Chris Hunter. At Fallout, Knight won a Five Diva elimination match to win the ECWF Divas Championship. At Clash of the Champions, Knight successfully defended the ECWF Divas Championship against Joannna and Byker Bytch, and Kevin Hunter defeated Scotty Paine to win the ECWF World Heavyweight Championship for the third time in his career. At The Great American Rush, The Enterprise all won titles for the promotion, Hunter retaining the ECWF World Heavyweight Champion, Knight retaining the ECWF Divas Championship and Chris Hunter & Kyle O'Brien winning the ECWF Tag Team Championship from The Iron Fist. Members WEW TWE members ECWF Unsigned members In wrestling *'M.J. Hunter's finishing moves' **''Timey Whimey'' (Spinning powerbomb) **''Bossbomb'' (Sitdown powerbomb) **Figure four leg lock *'Kevin Hunter's finishing moves' **''Buried Alive'' (RKO) **''In the End'' (Pedigree) **''The Ending Moment'' (Styles Clash) *'Allison Knight/Paige's finishing moves' **''Knight Light'' - WEW / Ram-Paige – NGW (Cradle DDT) **''Turning the Lights Out'' (Swinging leg hook fireman's carry slam) **''PTO'' - NGW / Pull, stretch and tear - WEW (Inverted sharpshooter with double chickenwing) **''Lights Out'' (Lifting reverse STO) *'Leakee Reigns' finishing moves' **Spear **''People's Elbow'' / Enterprise Elbow (Running delayed high-impact elbow drop, with theatrics, usually preceded by a spear) **''Leakee Bottom'' (Fall forward side slam) **''Enterprise Driver'' / Leakee Driver (Over the shoulder reverse piledriver) **Stinger splash (2011-2013) - uses rarely *'Chris Hunter's finishing moves' **''Calf Killer'' (Calf slicer) **''Hunter Clash'' (Belly-to-back inverted mat slam, sometimes from the second rope) **''Sweet Chris Music'' (Superkick) **Corkscrew 450° splash *'Jay Hunter's finishing moves' **''Downward Spiral'' (Reverse STO) **''Jay-Driller'' (Double underhook piledriver) **''Dirty Deeds'' (Headlock driver) *'Kyle O'Brien's finishing moves' **''Bloody Sunday'' (Lifting single underhook DDT) **''Blackout'' / Curb Stomp / Peace of Mind (Running stomp to the head of a bent-over opponent) **''Midnight Special'' (Over the shoulder back-to-belly piledriver) **''Bloody Arrow'' (Corkscrew shooting star press) *'Double team finishing moves' **'Chris Hunter and Kyle O'Brien double team finishing moves' ***''Get Well Soon'' (Reverse STO (Chris Hunter) / Jumping enzuigiri (Kyle O'Brien) combination) ***''Death Sentence'' (Bearhug (Jay Hunter or Leakee Reigns) / Diving leg drop (Kyle O'Brien or Chris Hunter) combination) ***Best Moonsault Ever (Kyle O'Brien) followed by a frog splash (Chris Hunter) or vice versa ***''Enterprise Elimination'' (Lariat (O'Brien) / Chop block (Chris Hunter) combo) ***''Broken Arrow'' (Leapfrog body guillotine) – Chris Hunter and Kyle O'Brien ***''Chasing the Enterprise'' (Vertical suplex lift by O'Brien (or M.J. Hunter) followed by a roundhouse kick to the opponent's head by Chris Hunter (or Kevin Hunter) ***''Totally Enterprised'' (Kevin Hunter (or Chris Hunter) executes a spinning leg sweep to the back of the opponent's legs, and Kyle O'Brien (or Jay Hunter) executes a spinning heel-kick towards the opponent simultaneously, knocking the opponent backwards) ***Double suicide dive – Chris Hunter, Kevin Hunter, Kyle O'Brien **'Kevin Hunter and Leakee Reigns double team finishing moves' ***''Magic Killer'' (Aided snap swinging neckbreaker) Kevin Hunter and Leakee Reigns ***Demon Bomb (Leakee Reigns) / Jumping neckbreaker (Kevin Hunter) combination ***Superkick (Kevin Hunter (with Leakee) or Kyle O'Brien (with Jay)) / German suplex (Leakee Reigns (with Kevin) or Jay Hunter (with Kyle) combination **'Chris Hunter and Leakee Reigns double team finishing moves' ***''Enterprise Gun Stun'' (Flapjack (Leakee Reigns) / Cutter (Chris Hunter) combination) ***''Death Sentence'' (Bearhug (Jay Hunter or Leakee Reigns) / Diving leg drop (Kyle O'Brien or Chris Hunter) combination) ***''Tornado-Plex'' (Aided snap swinging neckbreaker) – Chris Hunter and Leakee Reigns **'Jay Hunter and Leakee Reigns double team finishing moves' ***''Killer Bomb'' (Sitout full nelson slam (Leakee Reigns) / Sitout powerbomb (Jay Hunter) combination) ***''Spike Jay-Driller'' (Springboard spike double underhook piledriver) – Jay Hunter and Leakee Reigns **'Kevin Hunter and Chris Hunter double team finishing moves' ***''Stage Dive'' (Powerbomb (Kevin Hunter) / diving leg drop (Chris Hunter) combination) ***''Alarm Clock'' (Pop-up by Kevin Hunter into a lifting kick to the opponent's midsection by Chris Hunter) ***Double suicide dive – Chris Hunter, Kevin Hunter, Kyle O'Brien **'Jay Hunter and Kyle O'Brien double team finishing moves' ***''Death Sentence'' (Bearhug (Jay Hunter or Leakee Reigns) / Diving leg drop (Kyle O'Brien or Chris Hunter) combination) ***Shooting star press (Kyle O'Brien) / Diving leg drop (Jay Hunter) combination ***Superkick (Kevin Hunter (with Leakee) or Kyle Hunter (with Jay)) / German suplex (Leakee Reigns (with Kevin) or Jay Hunter (with Kyle) combination **'Kevin Hunter and Kyle O'Brien double team finishing moves' ***''Force of Nature'' (Powerbomb (Kevin Hunter) / Double knee backbreaker (Kyle O'Brien) combination) ***Double foot stomp to the opponent's back (Kevin Hunter) followed by a second double foot stomp (Kyle O'Brien) ***Double suicide dive – Chris Hunter, Kevin Hunter, Kyle O'Brien **'Leakee Reigns and Kyle O'Brien double team finishing moves' ***''YOUR FIRED'' (Powerbomb (Leakee Reigns) / Diving clothesline (Kyle O'Brien) combination) *'Entrance themes' **'"Edge of a Revolution"' by Nickleback (2014-present) Championship and accomplishments *'Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation' **ECWF World Heavyweight Championship 1 time, current) - Kevin Hunter (1) **ECWF Divas Championship (1 time, current) - Allison Knight (1) **ECWF Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) - Chris Hunter and Kyle O'Brien (1) External links